Mruczando
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Krajobraz powojenny, w którym Grimmjow J. zamierza urządzić sobie życie. Niestety - trafia na ciężką wisienkę do zgryzienia...


MRUCZANDO

_* Oddział Czwarty, pomieszczenia szpitalne. Sala chorych Oddziału Szóstego.* _

— Mrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Kapitanie... Czujemy się już całkiem dobrze, prawda? Świetnie się czujemy?

— Abarai. Jesteś moim porucznikiem. Myślę, że nie będzie nadmiernym naruszeniem etykiety, jeśli przestaniesz się do mnie zwracać per „wy".

— Ale, kapitanie, ja mam nas obu na myśli. Jesteśmy już zdrowi jak dwa karpiki koi. Nieprawda?

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

— Prawdę mówiąc, Abarai, wolałbym nie być porównywany do karpia. To takie efemeryczne stworzenia, dziś są, jutro ich nie ma... Rozważałem wprowadzenie hodowli kaczek.

Cisza.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Kaczki...

— Kaczki, Abarai. To stworzenia z gatunku ptaków. Jajorodne, to znaczy, że znoszą jaja.

— Najlepsze na chrupko.

— ... Jaja na chrupko?

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Niee, kaczki... Prosto z rusztu, palce lizać... Albo nadziewana, taka na pół słodko, palce lizać... Och, Kami...

— Po namyśle, zainwestuję raczej w hodowlę raków.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Raki z koperkiem... Z kopereczkiem...

— Żółwie. Decyzja została podjęta. To będą żółwie.

— Eeeee... One takie nieczułe jakieś, kapitanie...

— W odróżnieniu od kaczki na chrupko?

— Mrrrrrrr...

— Kapitanie, ja błagam... Chodźmy już stąd! Zapoluję dla ciebie na żółwie, o. Dzień i noc będę polował! Możesz na mnie polegać!

— Abarai.

— Tak jest, kapitanie!

— Leżeć!

— Kapitanieeeee...

— Mrrrrr...

_* Sala szpitalna. Wezgłowie łóżka Kuchiki Byakuyi.*_

Niech go szlag.

Kapitan Kuchiki Byakuya cechował się iście bezgraniczną cierpliwością. Do wyznaczonych sobie celów potrafił, jeśli okoliczności tego wymagały, dążyć przez lata, krok po kroku, wytrwały i niezmordowany w każdej misji. Dawno odarty z młodzieńczych złudzeń, zapału i impulsywności, umiał w razie potrzeby okazać wytrwałość dalece przewyższającą rozmiarem wszystkie pustynie Hueco Mundo.

A jednak — miał charakterek.

W przeciwieństwie do typowych, cierpliwych, mozolnie zdobywających kolejne ścieżki, cichych wędrowców życia, Kuchiki Byakuya był całkowicie wyzbyty potulności. Jeśli coś mu przeszkadzało — oznajmiał to wprost. Jeśli coś go mierziło — podejmował stosowne kroki. Jeśli coś godziło w jego stabilny ogląd świata — Kuchiki—Taichou jak nikt inny umiał pozbywać się chwastów. A jego duma i godność nigdy nie tolerowały najlżejszych nawet oznak nieposzanowania. Żelazna wola, żelazne opanowanie, żelazna cierpliwość i tolerancja krucha jak figurka z porcelany — oto Kuchiki Byakuya w całej okazałości.

Niech go szlag.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez bardzo, bardzo liczył na tę sławetną beztolerancyjność. Na tę dumę i pychę, i uprzedzenie do kompletu, i na alergię do bytów niższych niż jego kapitańska wysokość — na to wszystko bardzo liczył. I, cholera jasna psiakrew, wyglądało na to, że się bardzo, ale to bardzo przeliczył.

Ech.

Kolejny już dzień Sexta Espada trwał na swoim posterunku i usilnym mruczeniem w tonacji namolnej sączył w uszy Kuchiki Byakuyi kocioniebieski jad. Niestety – podtruwane uszy ani nie zwiędły, ani nie zwinęły się w trąbkę, ani nie zastrzygły nawet w stronę źródła dźwięku.

- Mrrrrrrrrrr… - emitował Grimmjow.

Owszem, może strzyżenie uszami nie było dokładnie w stylu usztywnionego arystokraty. Szybkie obwąchanie przy pierwszym spotkaniu dało Szóstemu Espadzie nieco wskazówek co do osobowości obiektu swoich mruczeń. Nie przewidział jedynie, że upór i siła woli Kuchiki-Taichou nie dopuszczą do skalania jego reputacji czymś tak pospolitym i niegodnym jak – narzekanie. Poskarżenie się. Protest. O, nie, skądże – odkąd obecność Grimmjowa nad łożem boleści rannych oficerów Oddziału Szóstego została oficjalnie ogłoszona elementem rewolucyjnej kototerapii, Kuchiki nawet najlżejszym drgnięciem symetrycznych brwi nie zasygnalizował sprzeciwu. Najwyraźniej uważał, że obiektywnie niezależne bóle istnienia należy znosić bez słowa skargi – nawet, jeśli rozsiewają niebieską sierść na pościeli. I ważą więcej niż Renji w gipsie.

- Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Grimmjow westchnął — podkrążone na błękitno oczy i zwinięte w podkówkę usta razem z arrankarzą żuchwą utworzyły obraz nadąsanej, kociej urazy. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w rachunkach, ale bez przesady, no rany! Przeklęty chuderlawy shinigami powinien był pęknąć już dobre trzy dni temu. Już pierwszego dnia powinien był zareagować, i to dokładnie po myśli Grimmjowa. A tu, cholera jasna, nic!

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?

Nic.

— ...

Nic.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Nic.

Kuchiki Byakuya na pewno zareagowałby nader żywiołowo, gdyby Grimmjow bezpośrednio ugodził w jego przewrażliwione poczucie godności. Niestety, mroczny plan Espady zakładał wyłącznie działalność niebezpośrednią. Nękanie, powiedzmy sobie wprost. Molestowanie. Uprzykrzanie życia. Powolne irytowanie.

Mruczenie.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Nic.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Nic.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Kapitanieeee... — jęknął Renji. — Chodźmy już do domu...

Kuchiki—taichou spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu, nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Na skrawku szpitalnej leżanki, między zgięciem szyi a obandażowanym udem kapitana, zwinął się w kłębek dorodny, ostrowłosy Espada w rozchełstanym żakieciku, nieudolnie imitującym pielęgniarski kitel. Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez mruczał, pomrukiwał, omruczywał każdą minutę rekonwalescencji oficerów Oddziału Szóstego i, jak do tej pory, porucznika Abaraia zdołał doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji, obłędu i białej gorączki.

A nie o to chodziło, wbrew pozorom. Zupełnie nie.

Renji niestety nie miał niezbędnej Grimmjowowi mocy sprawczej, towarzystwo Espady musiał więc znosić jako przypadkowa ofiara jego równie diabolicznych co daremnych spisków. Jeśli ktoś był w stanie skutecznie zawnioskować o wyeksmitowanie Grimmjowa z szeregów szpitalnego personelu i odesłanie go tam, gdzie chciał się znaleźć, to był to na pewno jeden z kapitanów. W szpitalu, po burzach i naporach ostatniej bitwy z Aizenem, trochę tego rzadkiego gatunku się przewijało. Niestety, do kapitan Unohany Grimmjow nie mógł uderzyć, wykazała już bowiem maksimum dobrej woli, przygarniając byłego Espadę do swojej kadry uzdrowicielskiej jako naczelnego wygrzewacza poduszek. Łoże boleści kapitana Hitsugayi pozostawało dla Szóstego Espady niedostępne, odkąd porucznik Matsumoto urządziła karczemną awanturę w kontekście kotów wysysających oddech z niemowląt. Po występie kapitana Hitsugayi, którego porównanie do wysysanych niemowląt przyprawiło o dodatkowe palpitacje wszystkich organów wewnętrznych, zarówno Rangiku, jak i Grimmjow mieli chwilowy zakaz pojawiania się w jego pobliżu. Espada próbował szczęścia z kapitanem Oddziału Ósmego, ten jednak na obecność ciepłego, mruczącego przytulańca z wystającą żuchwą reagował mniej więcej tak, jak na wszystko inne, czyli głównie pochrapywaniem. Grimmjow przystąpił więc do molestowania Kuchiki Byakuyi, który spędzał dni rekonwalescencji we wspólnej szpitalnej sali ze swoim porucznikiem, a dla celów Espady okazał się orzechem zbyt twardym do zgryzienia nawet dla bardzo wygłodzonej pantery. Abarai-fukutaichou, owszem, po jednym zaledwie dniu błogich, sielankowych kołysanek błagał swojego kapitana o zlitowanie i uwolnienie od męczarni żywota Senbonzakurą przez łeb.

Kapitan Kuchiki nie miał litości.

Cierpliwość miał za to bezmierną, wredną i zrośniętą pół na pół z nieznośnym poczuciem wyższości. Nie dawał więc po sobie poznać, że kociomuzyczna terapia w ogóle jakkolwiek na niego wpływa. Zachowywał spokój i ignorował mruczącego arrankara nawet wtedy, gdy doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości Renji runął ze swojego posłania na posłanie kapitana celem zmiażdżenia uprzykrzonego wroga.

Bezskutecznie.

Na szczęście dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, obrażenia odniesione przez Renjiego w Hueco Mundo wymagały opatrunków, bandaży i usztywnień, które skutecznie unieruchomiły porucznika i nadały mu pogodne kształty pulchnej, płomiennorudej mumii. Niecichnące ani w dzień, ani w nocy kocie pomrukiwania miały na zasadzie kototerapeutyczno—muzykoterapeutycznej przyspieszyć proces rekonwalescencji. Jak na razie, z każdą kolejną minutą Renji wiercił się bardziej, drapał się bardziej, mękolił bardziej, cierpiał bardziej i naprawdę chciałby już iść do domu.

A kapitan Kuchiki nic.

Grimmjow odgrywał nad jego uszami cały swój koci repertuar, z dodatkowymi melodiami wymrukiwanymi na arrankarzej żuchwie, ze specjalnymi kompozycjami z wdechem na hollowowej szczelinie w żebrach, mruczał wytrwale tak i owak, i jeszcze inaczej. Niestety — chociaż tatuowany porucznik shinigami reagował bardzo po myśli Grimmjowa, bez udziału tego wydelikaconego kapitana—szatkowacza cały plan diabli wezmą.

Już go wzięli, szlag.

Zrezygnowany Espada zwinął się w smętną kulkę i wznowił mruczenie. Kototerapia, szlag. A miało być tak pięknie...

— Mrrrrrrrrr...

— Kapitanie...

— Słucham, Abarai—fukutaichou.

— Wypuść mnie stąd... Uwolnij mnie...

— Żołnierz musi mężnie znosić swoje rany. Bądź mężczyzną, Abarai.

— Jestem mężczyzną! Traktuj mnie jak mężczyznę!

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— ... To znaczy? Mam cię ogolić? Obrzezać?

— Cokolwiek. Posiekaj mnie. Na bardzo małe kawałeczki. Błagam, kapitanie.

— Wstydź się, Abarai. Śmierć to honor wojownika, a nie tchórzowski wykręt. Powinieneś się skupić na leczeniu, a nie jęczeć.

— Tatuaż mnie swędzi.

— Mówiłem ci, że to niehigieniczne. Czarne plamy na własnym ciele, kto to widział.

- Widziałeś je wszystkie i nie narzekałeś wtedy na niehigieniczność…

- Wtedy cię co innego świerzbiało.

- …

- Zlituj się, kapitanie! Od bandaża mnie swędzi!

- Cierp z godnością.

- Dla ciebie nawet umrę z godnością, tylko mnie poczochraj.

- Czochranie, też pomysł. Wstydź się, Abarai. Dżentelmen powinien załatwiać takie sprawy we własnym zakresie.

- Mój zakres gwałtownie się skurczył, odkąd mnie zawinęli w powijaki. Miej litość, kapitanie.

- Miej odrobinę honoru, Abarai! Nie wtajemniczaj osób trzecich w swoje dolegliwości skórne.

- Ale ty nie jesteś trzecią osobą! Jesteś moim kapitanem! A ja jestem twoim porucznikiem!

- Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

- To tak, jakbym był twoją prawą ręką, o!

- …

- No, to chociaż lewą…?

- …

- … Małym lewym paznokietkiem?

- I cóż w związku z tym, mam cię wypolerować?

- Poleruj mnie, poleruj! Popiołem i piaskiem! Papierem ściernym! Senbonzakurą! Błagam, ulżyj mi!

- Sam sobie ulżyj, Abarai.

- Zlituj się, kapitanie, ten zwierzak słucha.

- Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

- To nasz terapeuta i cenny obecnie sprzymierzeniec Seireitei. Cóż, sam zacząłeś poruszać kwestie intymne w jego obecności. To prawie jak lekarz, obowiązuje go tajemnica zawodowa.

- Mrrrrrrrrrr…

- On nie wygląda, jakby go cokolwiek obowiązywało.

- A moje shikai nie wygląda, jakby sobie ostrzyło płatki na jego ogon…

- Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

- A jednak, Abarai, pozory często mylą… Myślę, że Grimmjow-san dochowa zasad poufności. Możesz się śmiało przy nim poczochrać.

- Mrrrrrrrrrrr.

- Mogę się najwyżej palnąć w ciemię tymi bulwami, które mi założyli! Kapitanie, czemu ty mnie nie możesz przy nim poczochrać, hę?

- Bo musisz popracować nad swoją wytrzymałością psychiczną.

- To ja popracuję, a ty mnie podrap…

- Byłaby to ciekawa odmiana, zważywszy nasz codzienny podział obowiązków…

- Kapitanieeeee… Wszystko mnie swędzi…

- Poczochraj się o wezgłowie.

— U mnie nie ma wezgłowia. My, porucznicy, nie mamy takich luksusów jak nasi kapitanowie. I mamy przybandażowane ręce do klatki piersiowej.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Gdybyś nie łapał cero gołymi rękami, nie zdarłbyś sobie skóry.

— My, porucznicy, musimy łapać co nam los rzuca. Gołymi rękami, owszem. My nie nosimy rękawiczek zapinanych na guziczki.

Cisza.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Cisza.

Abarai Renji pojął, jak wielką strzelił gafę dopiero wtedy, gdy, zdziwiony brakiem riposty, spojrzał na swojego kapitana i dostrzegł niemalże zbolały wzrok, jakim Byakuya spoglądał na swoje ciasno obandażowane dłonie. Ani guziczków, ani rękawiczków. I to tak długo, jak Unohana—taichou zechce, póki się ścięgna nie wyleczą. Aj, aj, aj...

Współczujące serce Renjiego ścisnęło się z bólu na ten widok, mimo odgradzających go od świata opatrunków, usztywnień i gipsowych szyn.

— Bo ja, kapitanie, to myślę, że mogliby już nas stąd wypuścić, i uwolnić od tej kociej muzyki — prędziutko zmienił temat. Nie pomogło.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! — Grimmjow zmienił ton mruczenia na oskarżycielski i odwrócił się do stropionego porucznika stroną ogonową. To też nie pomogło. Kuchiki-taichou nadal wpatrywał się nieruchomym wzrokiem w swoje dłonie, aktualnie zmumifikowane aż po łokcie.

— Och, szlag — jęknął Renji od serca. Jego życie było porażką. Kapitan obraził się i teraz go nawet sarkazmem nie zaszczyci. Ani nie podrapie, oczywiście. Niby też nie ma czym, ale zębami mógłby… Kancikiem kenseikena… Ach, jak te kanciki kenseikena potrafiły dopieszczać gdzie trzeba…

Szlag.

Kapitan ostentacyjnie wyłączył się z pożycia społecznego. Pieprzony panterohollow mruczał jak zwiastun burzy piaskowej. To wszystko jego wina, neofita, akurat. Odkąd do sali Oddziału Szóstego w kwaterach szpitalnych przydzielono świeżo zresocjalizowanego arrankara—terapeutę, nie zaglądał tu nikt, kto by się odezwał w miarę ludzkim głosem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc — porucznik Abarai był aktualnie skazany na ciężką urazę swojego kapitana, rozległe swędzenie podbandażowe i zgrzypienie niebieskogrzywego arrankota.

Było źle.

Grimmjow mruczał wytrwale, ale powoli tracił nadzieję na osiągnięcie zamierzonego celu. Może rzeczywiście źle sobie wybrał potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca? Jego plan zakładał doprowadzenie kogoś z dowództwa Shinigami do wystarczającego poziomu obłędu, aby zgodził się odesłać uprzykrzonego Espadę tam, gdzie Kurosaki zimuje. A wtedy, o, wtedy wszystko byłoby dobrze. I ślicznie. I cacy.

A tu nic.

Grimmjow bez zbędnych ceregieli pozwolił się zresocjalizować, kiedy obleczony w glorię i chwałę bohatera wojennego Ichimaru Gin wracał do Seireitei ze swojej tajnej, kamuflażowej misji, zakończonej znaczącym sukcesem w postaci białego motylka nabitego na dobitną szpilę Shinsou. Ku lekkiej konsternacji pozostałych przy życiu zwolenników Aizena, nikt spośród ich niewątpliwych pogromców nie nalegał na natychmiastową eksterminację pokonanych i oczyszczenie świata z arrankarowej zarazy. Shinigami byli aż nadto chętni do przywrócenia naturalnego porządku rzeczy, w którym przeciętna dusza odradza się raz po razie albo w człowieku, albo w hollowie, albo w Shinigami właśnie, i w zależności od aktualnego stanu skupienia albo gania z mieczem kogo popadnie, albo ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie i wanilia powiewa. Najważniejsze, aby wszyscy się dobrze bawili, nieprawdaż? Przeciętny Shinigami doskonale odnajdywał się w tym cyklu natury, a przeciętny hollow nie zgłaszał absolutnie żadnych sprzeciwów co do sytuacji zastanej. Ludzi nikt nie pytał o zdanie, a Kurosakiego nikt nie słuchał. Problem zarysował się dopiero przy wzięciu pod uwagę postaci nieprzeciętnych, do jakich należeli członkowie Espady. Na obiekt zabawy w kotka i myszkę niezbyt się nadawali, do puszczenia ich samopas dowództwo Gotei także się nie kwapiło. Nadal jednak nikt nie proponował eksterminacji kłopotliwych jeńców wojennych. Ba, niektórzy dowódcy wręcz żarliwie bronili życia i zdrowia zdziesiątkowanych Espadów — przykładowo kapitan oddziału Jedenastego zupełnie bezinteresownie pragnął dotrzymywać im towarzystwa w czasie całodobowych treningów, z rzadkimi przerwami na scalanie uszkodzonych kończyn, a porucznik tegoż oddziału gorąco domagała się przygarnięcia wszystkich „myzi—myzi—białasków" i pozwolenia jej na spanie w jednym łóżku z włochatszą większością z nich.

Espada przetrwała wszystko.

Primera na przykład zupełnie nie przejmował się toczącymi się nad jego głową dyskusjami, mającymi zdecydować o losie Espady. Na oko sądząc – dobrze mu było, szczęściarzowi. Niebo w Seireitei, kiedy na nie spojrzeć, wyglądało za każdym razem inaczej. Chmury płynęły sobie górą, a Shinigami dreptali dołem, i nikt nie obracał się w proch, przechodząc obok Starrka. Co prawda ten taki roztelepany karzełek z Oddziału Czwartego przy każdej okazji spotkania z Pierwszym Espadą wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz oddać ducha, ale — jeśli spojrzeć na to z boku — Hanatarou Yamada wyglądał tak nawet przy spotkaniu ze swoim własnym kapitanem, a co dopiero z arrankarem. A Lilinette lubiła dzieciaka, dziwne. Zresztą, ta się przynajmniej nie nudziła. Lilinette krążyła swobodnie po Seireitei, gorszyła kadetów Akademii opadającą bielizną i, pod niewątpliwie złym wpływem porucznika Oddziału Dziesiątego, zaciągnęła Starrka na kupowanie pierwszego stanika.

Primera przeżył. Z trudem.

Większość debat z pierwszych dni powojennych przedrzemał, część otwarcie przespał, a odkąd życzliwy kapitan Kyoraku po raz pierwszy przemycił go pod swoim kimonem na ulubiony, wygrzany dach, widok pochrapującego kowboja w szarobieli na stałe wpasował się w krajobraz Seireitei. Kiedy kapitan Ukitake przyzwyczaił się już do myśli, że Shunsui—chan otula obcego mężczyznę w swój różowy płaszcz zupełnie bezinteresownie i platonicznie, obecność Starrka gdzieś w tle i jego nadpobudliwego alterego gdzieś w tłumie jakby pomału uzyskała społeczną akceptację. Tak ot.

Grimmjow nie miał tak łatwo.

Jego niespokojny duch wymagał nieco więcej niż leżenia sobie gdzieś na słońcu i opalania środkowych partii ciała. Środkowe partie ciała Grimmjowa miały się świetnie, a nieustanne drzemki mogły tylko go przyprawić o otyłość brzuszną, jeśli wierzyć ponurym przepowiedniom Tesli. Złotowłosy fraccion spędzał dnie przycupnięty gdzieś w cieniu, cierpliwie obierał surduty Nnoitory z długich, jasnozielonych loków i dopytywał się przechodzących dam, czy kobiety linieją tylko w czasie ciąży, czy też może to tylko objaw uboczny PMSa i nie trzeba się jeszcze martwić? Ponuractwa Tesli nijak nie wpływały jednak na sytuację Grimmjowa. Sexta Espada mógłby się wygodnie zainstalować choćby i w Oddziale Jedenastym, mocować z rogatym kapitanem, boksować z łysym nieporucznikiem, a ich mała przylepa drapałaby go gdzie trzeba, i może nawet nie lepiłby się potem od czekolady. Ale, właściwie, po co to wszystko? Takie ot, życie z dnia na dzień, przyjemne, co prawda, ale — takie ot. Żadnej przygody.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ni to Shinigami, ni to człowiek, ni to hollow, kiełbie we łbie i bankai równe w swojej rozpiętości najszerszemu uśmiechowi Pantery. Niewiadoma. Przygoda. Towarzysz.

Marzenie.

Od pierwszego spotkania z rudym ludzkim szczenięciem Grimmjow rozpoznał w nim tę samą niespokojną, rozmarzoną desperację, która wierciła się w jego własnym jestestwie, budząc setki nieskoordynowanych ech. Ten pęd do poszukiwania, nie bardzo wiadomo czego, ale żarliwie, nieustępliwie, po omacku. Taki impuls do działania, byle do przodu, byle do celu, byle się przedzierać i zwyciężać, i żyć. W niezgodzie ze sobą, w zapamiętaniu i oddaniu, w walce.

A ci idioci w białych kitlach większością głosów orzekli koniec wojny.

Odchodząc w podskokach do swojego świata, Kurosaki promieniał zadowoleniem. Ze zwycięstwa, z pokoju, z wytchnienia, z radosnego pijaństwa w Oddziale Jedenastym noc wcześniej i karczemnej awantury Rukii Kuchiki nad ranem pod bramą. Przy tym, oczywiście, minę miał dokładnie taką samą jak zawsze — nasępioną, czujną, zapamiętałą i zupełnie nieprzekonaną o tym uchwalonym odgórnie zakończeniu wojny. Grimmjow nie wiedział, czy Kurosaki Ichigo pogodził się już z nieuchronnością swoich walk, i czy odkrył, o co się właściwie bije tak zażarcie ze złośliwym pazurem losu.

Fajnie by było, gdyby ktoś to wiedział.

Właściwie, Grimmjow najbledszego pojęcia nie miał, co gna, pcha i prowadzi jego samego, ale tym ciekawiej byłoby się tego dowiedzieć. Albo po prostu odkrywać to po kawałku, nie od razu z sukcesem, może nigdy, ale zawsze w akcji. I popatrzeć, jak Kurosaki to robi, cokolwiek tam robi, z tą swoją nastroszoną brwią i apetycznie wszechpotężnym bankai.

Potowarzyszyć.

Tak by najchętniej zrobił — smyrgnął za cieniem Kurosakiego przez przymykające się przejście Garganty, potarmosił go za łeb, obwąchał jego kanapkę, nawet ludzkim głosem by się do niego odezwał, naprawdę. A Kurosaki, o, Kurosaki może by mu odpowiedział nawet. I dał gryza kanapki. I podrapał po łopatce.

I guzik.

Nie będzie Kurosakiego, nie wróci już do Seireitei, póki nie wezwie go nowa wojna czy apokalipsa. A tej, pomimo wszystko, Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez nie miał ochoty rozpętywać — jego rudo nastroszony były niedoszły towarzysz raczej nie byłby mu za to wdzięczny. Niestety — trzeba wypić, co się nawarzyło. Wdał się w to bezsensowne dyżurowanie przy rannych — musi jeszcze tu trochę pomruczeć, dopóki nie uda mu się zamelinować gdzieś indziej. Z dala od tego zimnego głazu pozbawionego wrażliwości na kocie błagania.

— Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

— Mógłbym również hodować żurawie... Albo cyraneczki... — zastanawiał się niewrażliwy kapitan Kuchiki. Nad jego głową grzywa cyrankowoniebieskiej sierści postawiła się na sztorc.

— GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

*_Nadal kwatery Oddziału Czwartego. Szpital.*_

Była noc. Pomieszczenia Oddziału Czwartego pogrążone były w mroku i spokoju — uzdrowiciele i pomocnicy udali się na dobrze zasłużony odpoczynek, a rekonwalescenci spali, choć niektórych trzeba było w tym celu nafaszerować po czubek kitki środkami uspokajającymi. Kwalifikowany kototerapeuta zwinął się gdzieś w ciepłym narożniku i usnął, marząc o truskawkowych polach w pełni lata.

Przez opustoszałe korytarze przemykała się bezszelestnie wiotka, ukryta w cieniach postać.

Intruz minął bez kłopotów główne skrzydło oddziału rekonwalescencyjnego, izby chirurgiczne i izolatki, smyrgnął dziarsko przez hol z dyżurką pielęgniarską i w wesołych przeskokach przemieszczał się od ściany do ściany w stronę pomieszczeń dla VIPów.

I jak go ktoś nie walnie w ten przedwcześnie posiwiały łeb...

Cisza.

Cichobieżny, niewidoczny w cieniu gość zachłysnął się bezgłośnie, złapał obiema rękami za uszkodzone ciemię i rymnął na kolana przed napastnikiem. Ten zaś postąpił o krok, ukazując we wpadającym przez okno świetle księżyca liczne ponętne krągłości i spojrzenie Gorgony.

— Mam cię, draniu.

— No proszę, Ran—chan... Złapałaś mnie — zachichotał boleśnie Ichimaru Gin. Matsumoto z satysfakcją zatarła ręce.

— Zawsze cię złapię.

Cisza.

Księżyc jaśniał gdzieś odlegle, ktoś w kącie beztrosko chrapał, a głowa szybko przestała boleć.

— To co tu robisz, zbóju jeden? Pacjenci muszą mieć spokój!

— Aj, tak, Rangiku, tak, już słyszałem, jak walczyłaś o spokój Shirou—chana, zębami i pazurami walczyłaś...

— Milcz, i żałuj za grzechy. Nie przyszedłeś nawet odwiedzić kapitana Hitsugayi!

— Myślałem, że zrobimy to razem...

— Odwiedzimy go?

— Nie, powiemy mu, że jestem jego ojcem...

— ...

— Nie biiiiiij! Ja się poddałem! Ja jestem po twojej stronie!

— Akurat ci wierzę, farbowany lisie. Ani się waż gadać takie bzdury kapitanowi Hitsugayi!

— Słusznie, Ran—chan, słusznie. Lepiej mu powiedzmy, że Ukitake jest jego ojcem.

— GIN! JA CIEBIE OSKALPUJĘ!

— Sprytnie, Ran—chan, nawet skalpel tu leży... Ale, czy na pewno powinnaś tak krzyczeć? Tu zdaje się ktoś miał mieć spokój... I czy powinnaś podchodzić tak blisko pokoju Shirou—chana? Zabronili ci przecież! Naskarżę na ciebie, zobaczysz.

— Jak dla ciebie, to jest kapitan Hitsugaya! A jak ty naskarżysz na mnie, to ja naskarżę na ciebie.

— O ty lisico farbowana.

— Też coś.

— ... Lwico karmiąca?

— GIN!

— No już, już nie bij. Wszyscy mnie biją. Jestem ofiarą przemocy. Co za szczęście, że akurat znalazłem się w szpitalu.

— To powiesz mi wreszcie, za czym tu węszysz?

— Za interesem, oczywiście...

— Czemu zawsze wtykasz nos w cudzy interes?

— Może mam kompleks...

— Eeeee? Na punkcie interesu? Brednie.

— Ach, Rangiku—chan, ty jak nikt inny umiesz mężczyźnie podnieść samoocenę.

— Coś tu robił, lisie?

— Może chciałem pożyczyć plasterek?

— Na język?

— Na paluszek... Shinsou mnie dziabnęła, niedobra...

— Zły to lis, co własnego Shinigami dziabie...

— Bardzo zły.

— A na serio, lisie bardzo zły, po co się tu skradasz po nocy?

— Ja w odwiedziny...

— Nocne?

— Niektórzy wolą nocą...

— Co wolą?

— A różne dziwne rzeczy... Ja na przykład lubię nocą persymonki.

— Ty persymonki lubisz o każdej porze.

— A, faktycznie. Ale, masz jakieś?

— Nie, idioto! W szpitalu?

— No co? Ja przyniosłem. O. No już weź jedną, jak musisz.

— Nie chcę, durnoto! Przyniosłeś komuś persymonki?

— Nieee, mam zamiar zakąszać przy rozmowie.

— Na nocne rozmowy tu przyszedłeś?

— I to w dodatku męskie...

— Phi.

— Tak, tak, Matsumoto—fukutaichou. Ma się te układy. Przystojny kapitan Gotei zaprosił mnie na nocne samnasam...

— Zdecydowałam.

— Hę?

— Naskarżę.

— Też coś.

— Zaraz z rana.

— Dopiero rano?

— Izuru taki jest słodki, jak go znienacka obudzić...

— ...

— Ale idź sobie na te nocne randki, idź...

— ... Persymonkę za obietnicę dyskrecji?

— Precz.

— ... Półtora persymonki...?

Pozostawiwszy na czatach rozbawioną Matsumoto, Ichimaru Gin rozgościł się samowolnie na pościeli Kuchiki—taichou, upewniwszy się celnym szturchnięciem, czy Abarai aby na pewno głęboko śpi.

— Jak miło, że czujesz się lepiej, Kuchiki—taichou... Martwiłem się, doprawdy... Zamartwiałem...

— Moja nowa terapia daje znakomite efekty...

Cisza.

Gin pochrupał persymonek. Byakuya przeczekał.

Cisza.

— Więc?

— Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez.

— Słodki kociaczek...

— Jak Zaraki w okresie godowym.

— Ach, pamiętam, pożyczałeś mu kosode na pierwszą randkę z Retsu—chan...

— Właściwie, obstalowałem mu nową...

— A zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem zmieścił się w twoją.

— Wypuściłem z niego trochę powietrza na tę okazję.

— A może to ty masz mięśnie, tylko je starannie ukrywasz?

— A może mam tu gdzieś persymonki, tylko też je ukryłem?

— ... To kogo mam dla ciebie zabić?

— Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez.

— Nie przesadzaj, nie jest aż takim utrapieniem. W gruncie rzeczy...

— Trzeba go ulokować w jakimś sensownym miejscu.

— A to jest bezsensowne?

— Gdyby było sensowne, nie uciekłbyś stąd z niedoleczonymi żebrami.

— Persymonki im się skończyły...

— Grimmjow.

— Cóż za obsesja, Kuchiki—taichou... I gdzie go niby mam upchnąć, w schronisku dla bezdomnych zwierząt?

— Nie mówię, że sam się nim masz zajmować... Możesz go komuś odsprzedać.

— Za taki towar jeszcze bym musiał dopłacać... Cud, że Unohana go w ogóle przygarnęła. I w ogóle nie wiem, czy zechce go oddać, lubią go tu.

— Grzeje jak piec, to prawda.

— Naprawdę? Nie poznałem go od tej strony.

— A nie wyglądasz na niedogrzanego.

— Bo Izuru trzyma taki kocyk pod biurkiem.

— Ach.

— Ach co?

— Ach, twój porucznik.

— No, bo ja porucznika mam, ha! Całkiem własnego porucznika!

— ... Godne zazdrości.

— Hę? Z Abaraiem coś nie w porządku? Przecież obiecali, że go kiedyś odpakują z tych kokonów i będzie jak nowy?

— Ale na razie go nie ma.

— No, gdzieś tam jest, w głębi... W morzu bandaży...

— Cóż za poezja.

— Jest środek nocy, a ty mnie tu ściągnąłeś po jakieś brednie. Grożą ci gorsze konsekwencje niż moja kulawa poezja. Powiedże o co ci chodzi.

— Ten kot musi odejść.

— Bo?

— Bo się nawet nie mogę podrapać spokojnie w swojego porucznika, jak on tak patrzy.

— Ludzie patrzyli na ciebie całe życie i nie krępowałeś się jakoś.

— Krępowałem się. Nie wypada się drapać, jak ktoś patrzy.

— Co ty nie powiesz... Muszę do ciebie częściej wpadać na te lekcje etykiety.

— Raczej wątpię, żeby ci pomogły.

— Dlaczego?

— Ostatnio iskałeś się po swoim poruczniku na oczach całego Seireitei.

— To była wyjątkowa okoliczność. Powracałem do domu z wojny! A w ogóle, mówiliśmy o twoim poruczniku, nie o moim. Co z nim?

— Dziękuję, dobrze. Nie musisz sobie nim zaprzątać głowy, sam się mogę doskonale tym zająć. Na razie ten Espada z rozkocieniem osobowości. Musisz porozmawiać z Unohaną.

— Czemu ja i czemu z nią? Nie mogę porozmawiać z Komamurą?

— Dlaczego Komamura—taichou?

— Bo on jest małomówny i w żałobie po Kaname—san, a Unohana będzie usiłowała doleczyć moje żebra i znowu mnie tu zamknąć, tak jak ciebie.

— Mimo to, porozmawiasz z nią.

— Dlaczego?

— Dla persymonek.

— To mnie nie przekonuje.

— Dla dobra ogólnego.

— To mnie zupełnie nie przekonuje.

— Dla wyższego dobra.

— A mówią, że nie masz poczucia humoru...

— Zrobisz to dla mnie.

— O?

— Proszę.

— I co powiem Unohanie—taichou, kiedy z nią będę rozmawiał?

— Że jej nowy terapeuta jest dobry, tylko niedoszkolony. I ktoś kompetentny się nim powinien zająć.

— Kurotsuchi Nemu? To najbardziej kompetentna osoba jaką znam.

— Ona nie ma ręki do kotów.

— A kto ma? I co ma z tym wspólnego Unohana—taichou?

— Porucznika.

— Kotetsu Isane ma alergię.

— Nie tego porucznika, głupcze.

— ...

— Właśnie.

— Ach...

— Dokładnie tak.

— Sprytne.

— Dobranoc.

— I jakie słodkie i empatyczne z twojej strony, Kuchiki—san...

— Wynoś się. Persymonki przyślą przed śniadaniem.

— Jeśli ośmielą się zbudzić Izuru, stracisz kilku służących...

— Słyszałem, że ostatnio Kira—fukutaichou miewa późne poranki... Tak około południa... Czy go aby nie wykorzystujesz nadmiernie?

— Przyznaję się, Kuchiki—taichou...

— Ach?

— Robię to bez przerwy... Drapię się po nim i drapię, i iskam, i smyram...

— PRECZ!

— Słodkich, podrapanych snów, Kuchiki—taichou... I gratuluję zakończenia kototerapii.

— Przyślę... dużo persymonek.

Grimmjow szedł jak na ścięcie. Czarnowłosa szefowa uzdrowicieli przemawiała do niego swoim łagodnym, kojącym głosikiem przez całą drogę, ale do zbolałego jestestwa Espady niewiele docierało. Nie dość, że niczego nie udało mu się osiągnąć w swoim planie wydostania się z Seireitei, to jeszcze musiał opuścić zupełnie przecież przyzwoite gniazdko szpitalne i dać się wyprowadzić do jakiejś dziczy. Oczywiście, Unohana—san bardzo gładko i przekonywująco prawiła o niezbędnych szkoleniach, certyfikatach BHP, kursach pierwszej pomocy i praktykach stażowych, ale wiadomo było, o co w gruncie rzeczy chodzi.

Kotek pa.

Wygnają go gdzieś do dzielnicy geriatrycznej, gdzie nie będzie nawet do kogo resurrection otworzyć, każą mu się uczyć nazw łacińskich mięśni albo masażu tajskiego bez użycia pazurów. Grimmjow czuł w tym obleczoną w białe rękawiczki rękę kapitana Oddziału Szóstego. Mruczenie zalazło mu widać za skórę, i tak oto się zemścił. Podstępny wąż.

Szlag.

Cóż, trzeba było jakoś sobie radzić. Urządzi się i w tym nowym miejscu, na pewno. Jeśli wierzyć paplaniu Shinigami, jego kototerapeutyczne bioprądy miały faktycznie jakiś tam, rzekomo zbawienny wpływ na pacjentów. Uda, że się coś tam wykwalifikował, i wróci do Oddziałów Gotei, a stamtąd może znajdzie się jakaś furtka w ten kuszący, ni taki, ni owaki świat Kurosakiego i całej tej jego wesołej drużyny.

Orihime!

Ta cała królewna umiała się obchodzić z chorymi. W ogóle była dobra w leczeniu. On, Grimmjow, na własnej skórze się o tym przekonał. Wszystkie trzy rzędy zębów zazgrzytały mu na niemiłe wspomnienia dawnej, tymczasowej degradacji i późniejszego powrotu do łask niegdysiejszego wodza. Cóż, może jakoś uda się wymanewrować sprawy tak, żeby posłali go na naukę do tej ludzkiej uzdrowicielki? Grimmjow nie chciał rozpętywać dla Kurosakiego wojny, ale gdyby trzeba było nosić świecidełka we włosach, żeby się u dzieciaka zaczepić, to Espada był gotów to zrobić.

Mogły być nawet czerwone.

Unohana—taichou opowiadała coś pogodnie.

— Przemiły, serdeczny... Niezwykle zdolny...

Tak. Trzeba z nią pogadać. Bądź co bądź, to było nawet całkiem sensowne, żeby się dokształcał u Orihime, jak już w ogóle musi. Podobno była najlepsza?

— Wspaniałe podejście do chorych... Talent uzdrawiania... Reiatsu na poziomie kapitańskim...

Zniesie nawet świecidełka na ogonie, jeśli trzeba. Ale na ogonie niech nie będą czerwone...

— Piękna kariera w Gotei, najwyższe oceny w Akademii, później był moim porucznikiem...

Hę? O czym ona w ogóle opowiada? Grimmjow ocknął się tuż przed ponurym progiem otchłani Garganty.

— Że kto? — mruknął niezbyt przytomnie. Unohana uśmiechnęła się po swojemu.

— Poznajcie się. Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez, były Espada...

— Witaj, synu, witaj. Cholernie mi miło cię poznać.

Grimmjow zmrużył nieufnie oczy. Facet był wielki i szeroki w barach, uśmiech miał jak Zaraki po pierwszym zranieniu, a serdeczność promieniowała z niego wręcz niepokojąco. Zupełnie nie kojarzył się z Oddziałem Czwartym i uzdrowicielstwem, ale co tam. Taki na przykład Aizen—sama też nie wyglądał za życia na wróżkę—zębuszkę. Bywa, że pozory mylą. Na szczęście chociażby Ulquiorra zawsze wyglądał na dokładnie takiego nietoperza, jakim był. Kojące.

— Witam — burknął krótko Sexta. Unohana niemal bez użycia siły włożyła jego najeżoną łapę w potężną pięść swojego byłego podwładnego

— A to mój dawny porucznik i zawsze wierny przyjaciel... Znakomity lekarz, a przy tym twój nowy mentor i opiekun, Grimm—chan... Liczę, że dobrze się sprawisz...

* _Karakura_ *

Lekcje były porażką, Keigo był wrzodem, a Kon był karą za grzechy. Tak było. W życiu Kurosakiego Ichigo nie było aktualnie ani jednego pozytywnego akcentu. Nawet sok w kartonie sprzedali mu przeterminowany.

Oszukaństwo.

Nikomu nie można było ufać. Cóż, w domu przynajmniej wiadomo było, z której strony spadnie cios. Ichigo wszedł do kuchni i zrezygnowanym gestem osłonił głowę przed powitalnymi czułościami ojca.

I nic.

Ichigo otworzył jedno oko, zaniepokojony. Czyżby staruszek dla odmiany zamierzał zaatakować z tyłu? A może wyskoczy niespodziewanie z lodówki? Albo...

HĘ?

Kurosaki Isshin stał przy stole z dorodnym pomidorem w jednej ręce, a szczypiorem w drugiej. Promieniał zadowoleniem, a przyjście syna skwitował pogodnym machnięciem.

— Ichigo, wreszcie jesteś. Zgadnij, jaką mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę?

— ...

Niespodzianka kiwała się błogo nad kubkiem mleka, pozwalała się czochrać ciekawskim paluszkom Karin, na kolanach piastowała Yuzu, a kantem zgrabnego tyłeczka zasiadała na grzbiecie Kona.

— Ę...

— Otóż — ogłosił Isshin — przyjąłem zagranicznego studenta na praktykę.

— Ę...

— To jest Grimm—chan z dalekiego, emmm, miejsca, i będzie się tu szkolił w fizjoterapii.

— Mrrrrr...

— Aaa...

— I będzie dla ciebie jak brat, o, od razu możesz go uściskać.

— Aaaa...

— Możecie mieć wspólny pokój, o. I wspólną szafę.

— Ach...

Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez opierał się o tablicę z szyldem KUROSAKI CLINIC z miną absolutnie rozanieloną.

— ...

koniec


End file.
